Progeny
by Mango Schmango
Summary: AU LJ. Lily is Voldemort’s only daughter. Out of the violence and despair an impossible but all encompassing love forms between the Daughter of Darkness and the Son of Light that will only be severed by death. Please read & review!


**Chapter One**

**Everything in Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just showing my appreciation for it. **

**Author's note: **AU story. Lily is Voldemort's only daughter. James is captured by the Death Eaters and is held hostage in order to force the Ministry to release Bellatrix who is currently entombed in Azkaban. Then, out of the violence and despair an impossible but all encompassing love forms between the Daughter of Darkness and the Son of Light that will only be severed by death.

* * *

James Potter could not see where he was being marched to. A dirty rag that smelt of faeces was wrapped tightly around his eyes and a barbed rope was wound around his wrists and cutting into his flesh. His wand had been confiscated and his mind was foggy after being drugged. It took all his strength to keep conscious and alert.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. We are most pleased to be graced with your presence," hissed a mocking voice that sent a chill down James' spine. _Voldemort. _

"Bow to him, you cretin," bellowed the unnamed Death Eater who was gripping James' forearms.

When James didn't comply with the Death Eater's request, he was kicked in the back which sent him to his knees and his rag was ripped off his eyes.

"Where are your manners, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes gleaming malevolently.

James' eyes blinked at the onslaught of light, as he had been blindfolded and kept in a dark room for the past three days after being captured by the Death Eaters during a fierce fight.

Voldemort sat resplendent on a black marble throne in the centre of a huge room that must have once been a ballroom. Black marble pillars lined the room and dark satin curtains covered the walls to keep out the natural light and tall silver candles burned brightly. An altar of skulls was on James' left. Other Death Eaters in dark cloaks silently lurked the hall and four bulky guards lined his throne.

Voldemort's black cloak swirled around him as if he were a King and his serpentine face had a lean, hungry look to it that made James feel as if he was the prey and Voldemort was a predatory hunter.

"What do you want with me?" James asked, his posture ramrod straight, despite the stinging sensation at the base of his back from the kick.

"What do I want with you? What would I want with you? There are many different things that I would love to inflict upon you and I have eager followers who will be more than happy to comply with any of my requests."

"You can do what you want to me but I will not reveal anything."

"Noble sentiments, Mr. Potter, but I'm sure you'll change your mind when you've had the privilege to enjoy my favourite tool which is a long gleaming spike that is quite useful to pick at intestines."

James' throat tightened but he refused to cower. "You are a sick and deranged wizard who is greatly deluded about the scope of your power. You will never win. There will always be people who will defy every foul thing that you stand for."

The Death Eater beside him raised his fist to strike James but Voldemort shook his head. "No, let the fool express his feelings because once we start on him, he will be unable to speak one word."

Several of the Death Eaters sniggered and James flushed. His mind was buzzing and his body was throbbing with pain. He longed to just lie down and rest but he could never rest until he freed himself.

Voldemort's eyes shifted to the side entrance of the altar and his eyes brightened with perverse pleasure. "Ah, here is my daughter Lily—my princess," he drawled, his voice taking on a syrupy tone that made James want to dry retch.

James' eyes involuntarily widened as he saw a petite woman with cascading red hair, milky white skin and clad in a silky black gown practically glide out. The Death Eaters all bowed their heads at her appearance. The daughter then turned her face to James and he was struck by her brilliant emerald eyes that seemed to pierce through him and penetrate his deepest thoughts. She was beautiful. She did not resemble her father at all. There was not a trace of her father's snake-like features on her face. But James reasoned that behind that Madonna face, there lay great evil; beneath that fairness was a soul of depravity that could match her father's.

Lily swept a low curtsey to Voldemort and elegantly seated herself in the small throne that sat at the base of the stairs leading up to Voldemort's throne. "I see we have a visitor, my lord Father," she said in a low, rich voice.

"We do indeed, my sweet. We are going to have great fun with him."

Lily's face seemed to become an almost translucent white at Voldemort's words. "What are you going to do with him?"

"We are going to use him as a bargaining tool with the ingrates at the Ministry in order to secure the release of our beloved and loyal servant Bellatrix from Azkaban. I'm sure the Ministry would be willing to do anything to ensure the safety of their precious golden boy James Potter."

Lily turned her expressionless face to James, her green eyes boring into his. He stared back at her defiantly.

"Look upon my daughter, Potter. She may be the last fair thing that you will behold in this world."

James lowered his eyes to the hard floor.

"Look at her, Potter."

Still James refused to raise his eyes.

"I'll ask you once more nicely, Potter. Look upon her!"

"No."

"Then you will pay the penalty for gross disobedience. Avery and Mulciber, take him to the cells and punish him."

Avery and Mulciber lunged forward and grabbed him roughly by the arms and James vainly struggled, knowing it was useless to combat whatever unpleasant punishment was in store for him. Avery then aimed a swift kick in James' ribs and Mulciber brought something hard down on the back of his head, rendering James unconscious.

* * *

Some time later, (James did not exactly know how much time had passed), he attempted to move his broken body and let out a hacking cough, blood dribbling through his mouth and down his chin. He groaned softly in pain but could not move his body off the cold stone floor. His mind was still echoing with the hisses of 'crucio' and 'sectumsempra' that were inflicted upon his body. The jeers of Avery and Mulciber were still fresh in his head as they attacked his body as if they were at a sporting event. He felt as if he was bathed in pure fire, such was the intensity of pain that had engulfed him but he did not want to cry out and give his gaolers the satisfaction.

He wondered how long he had been like this for—days, weeks? He could barely see through his swollen eyes as he heard the gaol door creak open and braced himself for further torture. Instead of the heavy, plodding footsteps of the two thugs, he heard the light whisper of soft material on the stone floor and the scent of wildflowers.

"Be at ease, Mr. Potter," a female voice whispered. "I'm not here to harm you."

_Lily. _

"Go away," James croaked through chapped and cut lips.

"No, I won't," Lily replied, pressing a damp sponge to his forehead and gently removing the dry blood.

"Why are you doing this? Is this to taunt me? Ready me for further injury?"

Lily did not reply. She merely murmured a healing charm and then James felt himself being levitated in the air and carefully placed on a dirty mattress reeking of urine and sweat.

"You should not have angered my father so," Lily said quietly, her pale hand still rubbing the sponge over his forehead.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You are not in a position to argue, Mr. Potter. If you want to survive and return to your loved ones, then you might want to be a little more amenable."

"_Amenable?_ You're asking me to be amenable to the most dark and murderous wizards that have inhabited this world?"

Lily halted in the soothing circles she rubbed on his forehead and bowed her head, her frame shuddering momentarily. She then raised her eyes to his, obviously trying to maintain her aloof composure. "I do not want to see such a bright and courageous wizard as you to perish here. Do not anger him and you shall be able to return to all those you love, that is all."

James, with his strength rapidly returning to him due to Lily's healing charm, raised himself up on his elbows. "How can you be so complacent in the face of so much murder and evil? How can you stand by so benignly while your father commits great atrocities?"

Lily moved away from him as if she had been scalded. "How dare you speak to me like that in such a manner? I've just helped you!"

"Helped me? You've got to be joking! I bet your father sent you down here to weasel information out of me!"

"No, that's not true at all. I came down here of my own volition…"

"Or this is your idea of a sick joke: you heal me then you send for your cronies who will proceed to do whatever they feel like doing to me—is that what your supposed act of charity is supposed to be for?"

Lily was breathing raggedly and leaning against the stone wall now as if she could not prop herself up. "Do _not_ judge me for you do not know anything about me!"

"You're the daughter of Voldemort—what more is there to know?"

"Everything," she choked.

"I doubt that very much," James snorted. "You're rotten to the core just like that _bastard_!"

Lily just stared at him with those emerald eyes like he had pierced her with a spear. James unflinchingly returned her gaze, anger bridling up inside him. How could she be so complacent? It sickened him to the core.

"Nothing is black and white, Mr. Potter," she whispered and with that, she twirled around and exited the cell, locking it soundly behind her and leaving James alone in the dank, dripping cell, pondering what his fate would be.

**Hope you all liked it—please review!!**


End file.
